


NSFW Analogical One-shots

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist/Muse, Blood, Breathplay, Crofters, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Fingering, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Miscommunication, One Shot Collection, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Roof Sex, Sensitivity, Slurs, Spreader Bars, Teasing, blood mention, color system, pet attributes, pet!Virgil, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Analogical one-shots from my tumblr.  Each story will have its own warnings (if there are any) in the notes, along with word count.





	1. Worn out

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

Logans fingers were digging into Virgils shoulders, holding him tight against him as the other kissed him deeply. Virgil had threatened if Logan didn’t take a break soon, he was going to come in and make him take one. At first he just more of less rolled his eyes and went back to work, that was until Virgil came back and hauled him onto the bed. He had wasted no time in getting their clothes off, pressing his naked form against Logan, kissing the breath out of him.

“Virgil.” Logan gasped, as Virgil pulled back, moving to the side to press his slick fingers between Logans legs.

He made quick work of prepping the Logical side, before he was moving himself back to the center, teasing the head of his cock around his hole. All it took was a shaky nod from Logan, before he was sinking into him, with short thrusts until he was fully seated. More kisses were pressed to Logans lips, as Virgil waited for him to adjust, starting to move when Logan started twitching his hips.

“Does that feel good?” Virgil smiled, as Logans back arched off the bed, when he started to move.

“So good, please don’t stop.”

“Oh, I have no plans on stopping until you’re so worn out that you can’t move. Then I might just get you off again.”

Logan let out a broken moan, head falling back as Virgil nipped at his neck, hand wrapping around Logans cock.


	2. Vampire!Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Vampire!Logan, Blood mention

“I’m home.” Virgil called out, dropping his bag on the couch before making his way into the kitchen.

He knew that he really didn’t need to announce himself, that Logan knew he was home the second he came anywhere near the house. But it still made him feel better when he announced it, plus it made it made him jump less when Logan would just appear behind him. Dropping the shopping bags on the counter, he made about putting the things away, rolling his eyes a little at the army of empty jars in the sink. He was lucky that Logan was able to make his own money, or the other would eat him out of house and home with his Crofters obsession.

“Hello, my beloved.” Logans smooth voice washed over him, only making him jolt a tiny bit, as he finished putting things in the fridge.

“Did you miss me?” He smiled, turning around and cocking an eyebrow at the sight.

Logan was sitting on the counter top, shirtless, a smear of red on his chin right below where his fangs rested.

“Always, it’s much too lonely here without you.”

“You’re a mess.” Virgil commented, earning an eyebrow raise of his own. “Look in a mirror lately?”

Logan rolled his eyes at the jab, opened his arms for Virgil who came over to him with a smile, wrapping his arms around his waist, standing between his legs.

“So is that blood or Crofters?” Virgil asked, because even up close he really couldn’t tell.

“Why don’t you kiss me and find out?” Logan purred, cupping the sides of Virgils face, pulling him close.

Leaning into him Virgil kissed him, letting out a small gasp then a moan as Logan pressed his tongue into his mouth, a tangy taste assaulting his taste buds.

“Taste good?” Logan asked, groaning himself as Virgil licked the spot off of his chin.

“Mmhmm.”

“Knew you were the one for me.” He smiled, pulling Virgil back into another kiss, sharing the taste again.


	3. Rim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rim job

Virgil whined as Logan pressed on his shoulder, making him press his face and chest to the mattress, his lower half still up. Logans hands ran over his sides, nails pressing in slightly making Virgil whimper, biting his lip, as Logans hands ran over his naked cheeks.

“You look good like this.” Logan mused, making Virgil twitch a little, his face turning red.

“Logan.” He gasped, as Logans hands fitted over his cheeks, spreading them wider.

“May I use my mouth on you?” Logan asked, waiting for the other to nod before leaning in.

The first touch of his tongue almost made Virgil buck away, but Logans hands kept him in place, as he teased him. By the time he actually pressed his tongue inside, Virgils cock was dripping, body fighting not to press back into the sensation. The touch of Logans finger beside his tongue brought louder moans from his lips, fingers grasping into the blankets. Soon one fingers was replaced with two, slick with lube, Logan now pressing kisses to his lower back as he prepped him.

“Are you ready, my beloved?” Logan asked, three fingers pressed into him.

“Yes, please, yes.” Virgil moaned, his legs spreading even further.

Slipping his fingers out, Logan lubed up his cock before moving closer to Virgil, teasing the head of his cock around his hole. Virgil whimpered, pressing back, trying to get Logan to hurry, only resulting in Logan pulling back with a chuckle.

“Logan, need it.”

“Need what?” He smirked, as Virgil groaned. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me, please.”

“You said you needed something, what do you need?” Logan teased, running his cock over his hole again.

“Need your cock, Lo, please?”

“Ok, my Beloved, I’ll give you what you need.”


	4. Too many clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Virgil jolted as he was suddenly pulled sideways into Logans room, the book he had been carrying now somewhere on the floor. Before he could really say anything, Logans lips were on his, fingers tangling up into his hair. A soft moan left his lips as he wrapped his arms around Logans frame, pulling him closer.

“Color?” Logan asked, hands going to the zipper of Virgils hoodie, before stopping.

“Green, so green.” Virgil breathed out.

“You’ve got too many clothes on.”

After getting the go, Logan quickly pulled off Virgils things, dropping them to the floor before pulling Virgil back against him. Virgil hissed slightly at the rough feeling against his bare skin, but kissed back eagerly, moving to the bed as Logan pulled. Dropping onto the mattress, Virgil watched as Logan undressed himself, leaving the clothes in a pile before climbing between his legs. Logans lips were on his again as he grabbed the lube, spreading Virgils legs.

“Green?”

“Green.”

Popping the cap, Logan lubbed up his fingers before starting to tease them into Virgil, earning whines and gasps as he added another finger.

“Please, please.” Virgil moaned, grasping at the sheets.

“Please, what?” Logan smirked, watching as Virgil jerked softly.

“Please, Sir?”

“That’s my good boy.”


	5. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Virgil whimpered softly, skin breaking out in goosebumps, as Logan trailed his fingertips over his naked torso. Making random patterns over his ribs, thumbing around his belly button, brushing lightly over his nipples. Logan leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Virgils lips, feeling all of his erection against his, Virgil grinding up slightly.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” Logan smiled against his lips, thumbs teasing just the tip of Virgils nipples.

“Always have been.” Virgil whined into his mouth, hands moving to wrap around the back of Logans neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Logan groaned, his hands sliding to hold Virgils sides, grinding down against him again. Virgils fingers pulled softly at his locks, pressing up into him, moans getting louder as Logan trailed kisses to his neck. Logans teeth were against his neck, pressing lightly into the skin, making Virgil press up into him harder, his cock aching in his jeans.

“Lo, please, I- I need.”

“Shh, I gotcha.” Logan told him softly, pressing a kiss behind his ear, before his mouth sealed over his neck again, hips grinding down.

Virgil whimpered, wrapping his leg around Logans hips, grinding up into him, titling his head as far as he could, to give Logan room. Logans hands slid up again, fingers teasing his nipples again, mouth moving between hard bites and soft kisses on his neck. Shifting just a little, Logan ground down on him again, giving him the push he needed, Virgil moaning out his name as he came. Virgil let out a soft whine as Logan kissed his jaw, up to his lips, hips still moving slightly.

“Lo, fuck.”

“Now what kind of scientist would I be, if I didn’t see just how sensitive I could make you.”

Logans smirk alone made Virgils cock twitch, keeping him hard, his body a live wire, tight as a guitar string.

“A bad one?” Virgil asked, with a soft gasp, as Logan kissed him again, grinding forward again.

“Exactly, and I won’t be accused of being a bad anything.”


	6. Role-play Non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Role-play Non-con

“Pretend you don’t want it.”

That was what Logan had left on the note for him, the silent command already sending shivers down Virgils back. If he didn’t want to play today, all he would have to text Logan was a simple ‘not today’ and things would be off. But instead he sent ‘yes sir’ and the game was on.

Virgil wouldn’t know when it was coming, only causing the arousal to brew in him, each time Logan passed him. But every time Logan would just give him a smile, then head the other way, leaving Virgil almost whimpering.

“Virgil could you please help me with something.” Patton called from upstairs.

Setting his book down, Virgil made his way up the stairs, walking towards the hearts room when he was suddenly pulled into Logans. A gasp left his lungs as he was pressed against the door, Logans leg slotting between his, hands holding his wrists in place.

“Now now, what do I have here.” Logan purred, making Virgil squirm before he remembered he was supposed to be fighting.

“Hey, get off, Patton needs me.” Virgil snapped, trying to push Logan away, only to be pushed back harder.

“Well I need you more, can’t you feel that?”

Virgil bit his bottom lip, squirming more as Logan pressed his hard on into his hip, thumbs running over Virgils wrists.

“Logan, get off.”

Logan smirked, pulling back only to pull Virgil off the door and to the bed, pushing him onto the mattress, on his stomach. Virgil tried to wiggle away, only to have his hand caught and tied behind his back with, what he guessed was, Logans tie.

“Color?” Logan asked softly, breaking character for a moment.

“Green.”

“Now if I put you on your knees, are you going to be a good boy and stay that way?”

“No, fuck you.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Logan sighed, rolling Virgil over.

Before he really had a chance to adjust, Logan pulled his lower clothing off, leaving Virgil naked below him. Running his hands over Virgils legs, he spread them, pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Yellow.” Virgil said, shifting a little.

“What’s troubling you?” Logan asked, rubbing Virgils hip soothingly.

“My hands digging into my back, it’s making my wrist hurt. Sorry.”

“Do not apologize, that’s what we have safe words for.” Logan said, sitting Virgil up to undo his wrists. “Would you be ok being tied to the head board?”

“Yea, I’ll be good with that.”

Logan scooted his lover up, winding the tie around the wood slats, before trussing Virgil back up. Leaning down he gave Virgil a lingering kiss, not pulling back until Virgil was squirming again, cock hard against his stomach.

“Are you ready, my love?”

“Yea, were green.”

“Good, because I’m going to finger you open and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

“No, please don’t.” Virgil whimpered, as Logans wet fingers pressed against him, before one slipped inside.

“To late, now be a good boy and not be too loud, you wouldn’t want anyone else to see you getting fucked like the slut you are.”


	7. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rimming

Logan groaned as Virgils mouth made its way down his chest, paying attention to each nipple before moving over his stomach. Virgils tongue flicking into his belly button made him twitch slightly, before the other was fully between his legs. The first touch of his tongue to the underside of his head brought another embarrassing noise from him, that trailed off into a moan.

“Virge.” Logan gasped, wrists pulling against his tie, which was holding him to the head board.

“Yes, my dear Logan?” Virgil asked, trailing kisses down Logans cock, tongue pressing against his balls briefly.

“You’re teasing.” He panted, squirming as Virgil pressed his legs further apart.

“I’m aware, is that a problem?”

“N-no?”

“You don’t sound too sure about that,” Virgil smirked, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip, before he tilted his head. “Have you ever tried rimming?”

Later on, Logan would deny the whimper that came out of his mouth, hearing such things from his normally anxious lover, but for now, he wanted.

“I-I haven’t before.”

“Do you want to?” Virgil asked, almost rhetorically, already moving into possition.

“Please, yes, please.”

The first touch of Virgils tongue nearly made his hips come off the bed, only to be pressed back down by Virgils hands on his hips. He was no stranger to Virgils fingers, or even the occasional toy, but nothing was like this. Virgils tongue teasing in circles before pressing in just slightly, before going back to just circling around. Logan moaned as Virgil pressed forward, his tongue pressing deeper into him, curling at the tip before pulling back out again.

“Enjoying yourself?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to Logans balls again.

“Yes, yes.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Please, please keep going.”

“As you wish.”


	8. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“I’m waiting.” Virgil smirked, watching as a flush ran its way over Logans cheeks.

“You are indescribably pushy sometimes.” Logan mumbled, climbing on the bed, pressing his lips to Virgils.

It had all been Virgils idea, playing into the fact that when they were ‘copulating’, Logan was very much unable to control his noises. Not that Virgil didn’t love every moment of it, drinking up his praises and his moans, getting so much more aroused feeling the vibrations on his skin. But he wanted to see, just how far he could push his love, to see if he would be up for the challege.

“Let’s play a game. First one to make a noise, looses.”

“Well, fine. Just this once.”

Virgil had nodded, pulling Logan into a kiss, slipping his hand into his pants, telling him they can do it next time. This time he wanted to hear him scream his name,

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Virgil asked, wrapping his arms around Logans neck.

“Indeed.” Logan nodded, pressing his lips to Virgils.

“Then starting now, next person who makes a noise, that isn’t a color, looses.” Virgil said, against his lips, rolling his hips up into Logans.

Logan bit his own lip, hard, pressing his forehead to Virgils for a moment before he rolled his hips back, fingers tugging at Virgils hair.

Game on.


	9. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pet play, pet attributes

Virgil squirmed on the bed, fingers clutching at the pillow under his head, lip between his slightly sharp teeth. He let out another whine, trying to get Logans attention away from his computer, his master totally engulfed in his work. Huffing softly, he slid out of bed, ears bent low on his head as he moved to kneel on the floor by Logans feet. Batting at his leg, Logan finally looked at him, frowning at the face that Virgil was giving to him.

“What’s the matter, my pet?”

There was a blush growing on Virgils face, as he pressed himself against Logans leg, letting him feel his hard on through his jeans.

“Oh, I see,” Logan mused, turning to his computer to save his document before turning back to Virgil. “I was ignoring you and your needs, was I?”

Virgil nodded, his tail curled around him as Logan stood up, wrapping his arms around his waist and picked him up. Squeaking softly, Virgil wrapped his arms around Logans neck as the other brought him back to the bed, lying him against the pillows. Cupping his face, he brought Virgil into a sweet kiss, fingers working to undo Virgils hoodie, pushing it to his sides and off of him. Pushing his shirt up, he rid Virgil of that as well, leaning down to press kisses against his skin, moving up to his neck.

“You’re all mine, pet.” Logan purred, nipping the skin, smiling as Virgil arched against him.

Holding onto Logans shoulders, Virgil panted softly, nodding at Logans words, spreading his legs wider around Logans hips.

“Do you want me to make you feel good, pet?” Logan asked, moving back to press their lips together again.

Virgil nodded again, pushing gently at Logans shoulder, Logan moving with the pushing until he was even with Virgils pants line.

“Anything for you, my pet.”


	10. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Virgil had been off all morning, hunched over more than usual, shifting around a lot, not to mention being extra irritable. So when he finally snapped at Roman, followed by a sigh and an apology, he excused himself to his room, and Logan followed after a minute. What he really didn’t expect was to find Virgil on his stomach, lying on the bed, breaths coming out in almost stutters.

Walking over, he sat on the bed and rested his hand on Virgils back, feeling almost instantly what the problem was.

“Your muscles are in knots,” Logan said, pressing down with the heel of his hand, bringing a hissing whine from the other. “You better let me rub you down.”

He knew very well that Virgils face was red, but he saw the nod and helped him take off his top layers of clothing. Kicking his own shoes off, Logan moved onto the bed, straddling Virgils upper thighs, working his hands onto the pale canvas in front of him. Each time he hit a particularly bad spot, Virgil would let out a whimper, fingers clutching the blankets, but never telling him to stop. 

“This is why proper posture is needed, my beloved.” Logan tsked softly, thumbs pressing against Virgils spine, causing another noise to slip out.

“I know, but old habits and all that.” Virgil mumbled, groaning as Logan moved to a new spot on his back.

Once all the big knots were gone, Virgil felt much better, and now each pass of his lovers hands brought pleasure groans, not ones of pain. After a good push of his shoulder muscles, Virgil felt almost embarrassed at the moan that fell from his lips. At first he didn’t even feel Logans hardness against him, until another moan slipped out, and he felt the other grind against him.

“How’s the muscles now, Teach?” Virgil asked, looking over his shoulder.

“I think they should be good for a while, that is if you work on the posture.”

“Yea, yea. Get up for a sec, will ya?”

Logan nodded, moving himself up and off Virgil by a few inches, eyebrow raising as Virgil rolled himself over, resting his hands on Logans hips to pull him back down.

“Salutations.” Logan smiled.

“Hi yourself.” Virgil smiled back, moving to tangle his fingers with Logans, before pulling him down.

Virgils lips were on his before he got a chance to say anything else, his cock giving a jolt his his pants at the rapidly deepening kisses. It was Logans turn to groan as Virgils hands wound into his hair, tugging ever so gently, but the snippets of pain were just enough.

“So if were so worried about my posture, I guess you get to ride me today.” Virgil purred against his lips, causing a shudder to run down Logans back.

“That would be, satisfactory.”

“Then grab the lube, Darling, get yourself ready.”


	11. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Miscommunication

“Logan?” Virgil asked, pressing the door open and giving it a knock.

“Oh, hello, did you need something.” Logan asked, jumping slightly at Virgils voice.

“Patton wanted me to come get you, he says dinners going to be ready soon.” He said, stepping into the room. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” He answered, almost too fast, sighing at the look of Virgils face. “It’s nothing, I promise you.”

“You know you can talk to me if somethings wrong, as stated before I’m not as sunshiney as the other two.”

“I know, it’s just,” He frowned as he tried to find the words. “Complicated.”

“Things usually are, but usually talking it out helps.”

“Indeed, though I can’t talk about it with you.”

Virgil felt like he had gotten a bucket of cold water dumped on him, his back going rigid as he let out a tiny ‘oh’.

“No! That’s not what I meant, shit.” He gasped, shooting up from his desk and over to Virgil, grabbing his hands before he could move.

“It’s.”

“Please don’t, don’t say it’s ok, because that’s not what I meant. I meant it as I can’t talk about it with you, because I don’t know how to handle the feelings I’ve been having about you.” The words spilling out.

“W-What?” Virgil asked, watching as Logans cheeks started turning red.

“Well, I suppose it’s out now.” Logan said, biting his lip, before tugging on Virgils hand. “Sit with me?”

Virgil nodded, following Logan to sit on the others bed, still feeling lost and confused at the sudden flip flop of emotions.

“While I don’t like emotions, it doesn’t mean I don’t feel them, and lately I’ve found myself feeling them about you. And I’ve found my thought’s straying towards you, and those thoughts are very inappropriate. I’ve tried using logic and everything else to push those thoughts away, but I just can’t and I didn’t want to push my confusing affections onto you.”

“Even if I return them?” Virgil mumbled, watching Logan gasp slightly.

“Well, that does change things slightly.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Does it?”

“Yes, because then I would feel better about asking if I can kiss you.”

“Are you asking?” Virgil asked, tilting his head slightly.

“If you’ll let me, I am.”

Virgil nodded, leaning in slightly, letting Logan lean the rest of the way in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. A yell from Patton downstairs made the two pull back, both letting out a small chuckle, Virgil tugging softly at his hoodie.

“How about after we eat, we talk more about these feelings?” Logan asked, brushing Virgils hair away from his face.

“Just talk?” Virgil asked, lips twitching.

“Well, maybe not just talking, since those thoughts have increased now.” Logan smiled, watching Virgils cheeks flush again.


	12. Choke me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Breath play

Logan barely paid any mind when his door opened and closed again, used to Virgil coming in at any given time. He wasn’t really busy per say, he just felt like he should be doing things to expand his mind, meaning when arms wrapped around his shoulders, he easily put down the book he was reading.

“I could really use a fuck right now.”

Ok, that wasn’t what he expected to hear, but he found himself backing away from the desk and being lead to the bed, his lips finding Virgils.

“How do you want it?” Logan asked, holding the sides of Virgils jaw in his hands, pressing kisses to his lips as Virgil undid his tie.

“Want to ride you.” Virgil groaned, pulling Logan close once their shirts were off.

The rest of their clothes came off, and Logan climbed onto the bed, cock already hard and dripping, as he watched Virgil grab the lube. Sitting on his upper thighs, Virgil spent a few moments getting Logan nice and slick before shuffling up. Logan made a small noise, which Virgil shushed away, running his hands up and down Logans chest.

“I prepped myself before I came here, wanted to be ready to just take you.”

Logan let out another moan, holding tight to Virgils thighs as he slid down his cock, keeping constant movement until he was fully seated. Holding on to Logans shoulders, Virgil started moving, rolling his hips in circles, head falling back as he let out soft noises of pleasure. Leaning over him, Virgil kept his rotations, grabbing one of Logans hand and pressing it to his neck.

“Choke me.”

A long moan ripped its way out of Logan’s throat, his thumb gently pressing over Virgils windpipe before pressing a little harder. Virgil whined, gasping for air as Logan pressed and then backed away multiple times, each time making the others hips jerk harder for a moment before trying to go back to their rhythm.

“Like that?” Logan asked, kissing Virgils lower lip as he pressed his thumb in again, before backing off to let him take in a large gasp of air.

“Yes, please, more.” Virgil moaned, reaching between them to grasp his own cock.

Kissing him, Logan pressed in again, holding for a long moment, relishing in the sounds Virgil made before letting off again. He kept the press and release going until he felt Virgil clench around him, the other coming between their stomachs. Wrapping his arms around Virgils shoulders, he carded his fingers through his hair as he took over the thrusts, gently moving until he came as well.

“You good, Fam?” Logan asked, biting his lip trying not to smile, as Virgil groaned at him.

“I’m good.” He said, picking his head up to press another kiss to Logans lipss.

“How about a shower, then I can make you some soup. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	13. Spreader bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Dom/sub

Virgil bit his lip as he watched Logan move around, handcuffing his wrists to the head board, the easy open cuffs keeping his arms above his head. Next Logan moved between his legs, running his cool fingers over the skin, pressing Virgils legs apart. Leaning up, he gave Virgil a slow kiss, caressing his sides before pulling back and shuffling away. Grabbing the spreader bar, he pressed it just above Virgils knees, spreading his legs wide. Pressing the bar forward, he bent Virgil almost in half, hooking the bar to the headboard with two hooks.

Moving back further, Logan groaned softly, looking over his handy work.

“Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.” He mused, watching the blush over take Virgils face.

“Hush.”

“Now now, that isn’t any way to talk to me, now is it?”

“No, sir.”

“That’s my good pet, now are you ready?” Logan asked, grabbing the lube, and the first of many toys he had planned.

“Yes, sir.”


	14. Art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Virgil moaned as Logan trailed his fingers over his naked chest, lips pressing against his throat, kissing the soft skin. Between his legs, Logans other hand was opening him slowly, lubed fingers stretching him. The soft light of the sun going down washed over them, keeping them warm in the breeze, even though soon it was going to be completely down.

“Logan.” Virgil gasped, as the artist kissed to his ear, nipping the lobe.

“Yes, my masterpiece?” He asked, still pressing kisses to his skin, trailing to his lips.

“Please, fuck me?”

“Of course.”

Kissing him again, he pulled back his fingers slipping out, before pushing down his pants and underwear, grabbing the lube. Slicking up his cock, he rested over Virgil again, spreading Virgils legs, guiding himself into him, watching raptly as Virgils head tilted back, mouth open in a moan.

This was why Virgil was his muse, was the main subject of a lot of his paintings, just how absolutely gorgeous he is. Which is always why they were on the rooftop, he was trying to capture Virgils beauty in natural light, only he had picked a bad day. Clouds kept going over the sun, and it was almost too muggy, his paints not going on the canvas like he wished, and it was frustrating. That’s when Virgil had come over, pulling the brush from his fingers and putting it to the side, before climbing into his lap.

“Such a gorgeous work of art.” Logan hummed, pressing more kisses to his skin, as Virgil pressed against him.


	15. ABO Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABO

Taking a sip of his drink, Logans eyes scanned the crowd of people in the bar, glad that he was able to score a small booth. Normally this wasn’t really his scene, but Roman had begged and pleaded for him to come, only so he could have backup if flirting with the bartender didn’t pan out. But it seemed things went well, since he saw Roman and the bartender sneak up the back stairs a while ago. Sure he could just leave, but that would involve moving through people and he didn’t feel like dealing with that yet.

Looking around again, he was about to finish his drink and text Ro that he was leaving, when a new comer caught his eye. From the way he was holding himself, it was clear that he was an Omega, and a small one at that. The Omega slid his way to the bar, ordering something and having to show his ID before the glass was handed to him. Logans eyes flicked around for a moment, looking at some of the other Alphas in the room, a few who had their eyes trained on the black clad Omega. The Omega flinched a little as a few Alphas saddled up to the bar, one towering over him.

Logan felt himself about to get up when the Omega’s eyes scanned around, catching his. Lifting a hand, Logan curled his finger in a come here motion, watching the relief seep into the males face. Moving away from the Alphas, he made his way to Logans booth, sliding in, making a small noise as Logan pulled him close and under his arm; making the Alphas at the bar frown and go back to the dance floor.

“This is not a place for a tiny Omega to be this late at night.” Logan mumbled, as the Omega tilted his face up to look at him.

“I know, but it’s one of the only places that allows us after 10.” The Omega said, surprising Logan with how deep his voice was.

“You could get hurt.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He said, shrinking a little as Logan growled deep in his throat.

“Apologies, I just have a very bad taste for Alphas who think they own the world.” Logan said, going to remove his arm, blinking as he was stopped by the Omegas hand around his wrist.

“You- you can keep your arm there, I mean, if you want.” He flushed, biting his lip as Logan smirked.

“Not that I wouldn’t mind having an attractive Omega in my arms, I don’t even know your name.”

“Virgil.”

“Virgil, huh?” He asked, making Virgil nod, and shiver as Logan pulled him close to him again. “Salutation, Virgil. My name’s Logan.”

“Hi.” He squeaked, his hands clasping in Logans shirt as Logan tilted his chin up.

“But I do have to repeat, this isn’t a place for a tiny Omega to be this late.” Logan said, brushing his nose against Virgils.

“Then maybe you should take me somewhere else?”

“Only if that’s what you wish.”

Virgil leaned in, pressing their lips together, making a groan rumble from Logans chest as he held Virgil closer to him.

“Let’s go home.” Logan husked against his lips, feeling Virgils shiver.


End file.
